


Megicula's Curse

by MaryJoeycoco



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asta x Noelle - Freeform, Black Bulls Squad as Family (Black Clover), Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Feelings Realization, Heavy Feelings, Noelle is demon cursed, Oblivious Asta (Black Clover), Protective Asta, asunoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJoeycoco/pseuds/MaryJoeycoco
Summary: After everything, the Black Bulls thought they were safe. They thought Noelle took care of the devil Megicula. They soon realize how wrong they were.Now it's up to Asta to save her but he soon realizes how his feelings change about Noelle through the nightmare land.
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Granted, I know Megicula magic deals with curse wielding so nightmares aren't so far off! And this is set after the current manga events! I won't be putting spoilers but the current appearances will be based on the current appearances!
> 
> So here's my short AsuNoe fanfic! Hope you enjoy it!

The Black Bulls thought they could have a normal time after coming home from the war. Well as normal as they could. But they all noticed one thing. Noelle. Every day like clockwork, she would go outside as soon as the sun rises then come back when it sets. They all assumed she was training like before. But it wasn't until they saw her just sit on the stone bench. She would sit there without moving.

It was an odd sight. And nothing the Black Bulls did could move her from the stone bench. Vanessa sat next to her and tried talking the Silva royal into shopping with her. Luck tried to get her into fighting. Magna tried to start a verbal spat with her. Charmy tried to feed her. Gordan tried to show her his dolls. Grey transformed into Asta to see if she could make her smile. Gauche had allowed Noelle to look at a picture of Marie to motivate her to move. Zora even tried to insult her to get her moving. Yet nothing works. 

So they all stood across from her and just stared at her. Noelle's hair was loose hanging down framing her face. Her violet eyes were blank, her lips were pressed into a straight line with her hands folded on her lap. She was perfectly still. All she did was stare across, completely ignorant about the worried looks from her Black Bulls.

"Should I insult her again?" Zora asked them.

"It didn't work last time," Vanessa pointed out.

"But I sure had fun," Zora shrugged.

"Maybe I should sneak attack her!" Luck jumped forward.

Manga grabbed his shoulder, "Yeah, not gonna happen."

"It's hopeless," Charmy cried. "If she refuses food then she's already lost!"

That made Asta flinched.

"Charmy sorta right," Captain Yami said as he flicked his cigarette away. "Can you guys feel her Mana?"

All of them chorused no.

"Somethings up with this bench," He grabbed Asta's shoulder. "So slash it."

Asta didn't hesitate to follow his order. He pulled his sword out of his grimoire and slashed at the stone bench. The entire squad watch in horror as the bench disappeared only to reappear once again. So Asta slashed it again and again and again. Only for it to reappear after every slash. Yami put his hand on Asta's shoulder to stop him. Asta froze midair.

His eyes locked on Noelle's form. Her blank stare made his heart crush and twist into all sorts. He missed her facial expressions. He missed seeing her smile. He missed seeing her cheeks puff out when she's annoyed. He missed seeing her flip his hair over her shoulder. He missed seeing her nose twitch when she thinks of something funny. He missed Noelle. 

The sword was stabbed into the ground. Asta didn't move away from Noelle. It was almost like he was a shield for him. He was afraid that Black Bulls would try to use their tactics again. What if Luck really does a sneak attack on her? There's no way Noelle could defend herself. He has to protect her. Asta refuses to allow anything to happen to her as she sits in this state.

"If Asta's sword can't cancel this . . . then we're screwed." Finral said.

"Then I'll try it again," Asta said.

Vanessa frowned, "What do we do Captain?"

Everyone turned to Captain Yami. He stared at Noelle with narrowed eyes as if to ask himself that. Then he called for Finral to make him a portal. Finral frowned but asked him where. Not even five minutes later, Nozel appeared with Captain Yami. Asta stared at him with a slight glare. To Asta, it doesn't matter that he apologized to Noelle, Asta will never trust him. He was too cruel. He wasn't an older brother protecting his little sister. He bullied her and refused to help her when he needed it. 

Asta grabbed his sword, squeezing the handle while staring at Nozel. As if to warn him what Asta will do if Nozel tries anything. 

Nozel stared at Noelle. He blinked before turning away. 

"Megicula," Nozel said.

That caused everyone to freeze up. They all pictured the devil once again. Asta shivered, hating it. He thought about the devil and how Noelle pierced through their magic with her brand new spell. But he thought back to what was said. Megicula killed Noelle's mother right after she was born. Instead of the truth being set out due to the curse, Noelle was blamed for her mother's death. That devil caused more anger to boil in his stomach.

"Within three days Noelle will die," Nozel said, eyes looking down.

That's when chaos broke within the squad. Thousands of questions were being tossed towards Nozel. It was so loud but Asta could hear. All he could think was Nozel's statement. In three days Noelle will die. That made his stomach cooled. He wasn't sure if he wanted to scream or cry. But his body moved without thinking. He fell on his knees and grabbed Noelle's hand.

Her pale hands felt so cold against his. Asta looked down at it. He noticed the difference between their hands. It made him feel all sorts of ways. The long, slender hands against his short, stubby scarred hands. Asta's green eyes stared at them. He wished for Noelle's hands to be warm again. They should be filled with warmth. But instead, they are freezing cold! Then a single tear fell against his hand.

Asta looked up. He saw tears falling from Noelle's eyes. He called out her name ceasing all conversation behind him. Noelle's tears kept falling then small whimpers left her mouth. A single name left her mouth that made Asta want to punch him.

"N-no," Noelle breathed. "Stop it, N-Nozel."

Asta turned back to glare at him. Nozel stared at her with wide eyes. 

"She's stuck in nightmares right now," Nozel said, trying to level his voice. "Megicula loved to test their subjects. For our mother, they had them fight right after Noelle's birth."

"If she's stuck in nightmares then we should wake her up!" Charmy said.

"Yes but how?" Vanessa said. "If she didn't wake up by Asta's scream then what will?"

"Fight her?" Luck suggested.

"No, let me light a fire under the bench. That'll sure wake her up!"

"What if doesn't? You'll burn her!" Vanessa shouted.

"What about Captain Dorothy Unworth?" Grey suggested as she hid behind Gauche.

Captain Yami nodded, "Yes . . . that's a good idea, squirt. Finral, portal."

A gray portal appeared behind Captain Yami. Asta turned back to face Noelle. He reached up to wipe away her tears. He always hated it when Noelle cried. She was too strong to cry, Asta always thought. She was too strong. For god's sake, she was the one who put damage on Vetto the Despair, Asta remembered. He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. All he could do was stare at her and remember everything they've been through.

His thumb stroked her cheek. Her tears made Asta think back to the promotion ceremony. They were invited by the Wizard King himself. It was amazing and beautiful and so much food. It was awesome! Until her siblings decided to insult her. They attacked and insulted until she cried. Then Solid poured water over her causing Noelle to run out the room. But Asta stopped her. He refused to let her run away from those monsters. They don't deserve her tears!

Asta leaned forward connecting his forehead with hers. He wanted her to know that he's here. He will always be here for her. Noelle was his friend. Noelle was his squadmate. Noelle was everything to him. Asta has to keep her safe! Asta can't lose her. Never. He refuses to lose Noelle. He whispered her name. He sent her some of his strength to keep her alive. Asta knows she can fight this. Noelle can do anything, Asta's seen it before. 

"You can do this," Asta told her. "You _can_ fight this, Noelle."

She didn't reply. But Asta swore he felt her squeeze his hand.

"Come back," Asta whispered. "Come back to _me_ , Noelle."

Asta didn't know why he said that. He couldn't help it. Then he heard Captain Yami back with the snoring captain. Asta backed away, giving some strength to Noelle before he let go of their intertwined hands. He stood next to his sword like a guard. When he turned back he watched Captain Dorothy. She slept as she walked forward. Everyone watched with bated breath. 

Dorothy's grimoire opened with a pink aura. The pink aura wrapped itself around Noelle then around Dorothy. Noelle struggled inside the aura. Asta was so close to cut through it but Dorothy was thrown back. Her bright blue eyes opened in shock. She stared at Noelle with wide eyes then directed it towards Nozel. 

"You guys didn't tell me her nightmares were this serious!" Dorothy pointed at them. "There's no way I can wake her up! She didn't hear me. All she could hear was nightmare Nozel."

"What do you mean you can't wake her up? Your magic is dreams right?" Captain Yami asked her.

"Yes but hers are different," Dorothy pouted. "The devil has strong magic. I can't cut through it."

"I can!" Asta shouted. "Let me in her nightmares. I can cut through the magic."

"With that fancy sword of yours?" She asked him.

Asta nodded, "I'm going to save her so put me in her nightmares!"

"It's worth a try," Captain Yami said. "The kid has guts."

Dorothy sighed, "Fine but I'm not sure how long I can last. I already feel my magic draining just by it."

"Don't worry," Charmy grinned. "I got that part covered."

A pair of cooking sheep appeared next to her. Dorothy looked at it curiously before nodding. Asta looked at Noelle. _Don't worry Noelle, I'm coming_ , Asta thought. Then he sat next to Dorothy. He felt the warm pink aura wrap around him. His squadmates told him to bring Noelle back and he promised he will. The next time he blinked he saw he was in a brand new place.

It was dark, freezing cold. All around him he heard cackles. It was the same devil that cursed Princess Lolopechka. Asta knew how hard Noelle found to keep the Princess alive. Asta shook his head. He needs to find Noelle. He took out his sword keeping it by his side. 

"Noelle can't hear or see you," Dorothy told him. "You need to break through the magic in order to free her."

Asta nodded, "Okay."

He ran forward screaming out for Noelle. It was almost like he was on autopilot. All he wanted was to save Noelle. He wanted to bring her home. He needs to hear her tease him again. He needs to hear her laugh. He needs to hear her voice. He needs to see her smile. He needs to see her frown. He needs to see her blush. Asta has to see her alive and well again. 

Asta stopped when he heard her scream. He shouted out her name. Asta ran towards her voice. He stopped when he finally saw her. Asta's eyes widened hated the expression on her face. She was terrified. She was crying and scooting backward. Her knees were scraped, her arms were bruised and her face was tear-stained. She stared at the person over her.

It was Solid, her older brother. He had a sick, sadistic smile on his face. He looked like a wild animal. His nails were sharp like talons, his teeth sharp and the evil laugh left his mouth. He swiped his hand, cutting her arm. Noelle cried out. She cried for help, for anyone. Solid swiped again cutting Noelle's face now. She fell back no longer could move. Noelle screamed and screamed. That was finally moved, Asta.

"Noelle! Noelle!" He shouted.

He tried running towards her but he was stuck in place. He wasn't moving forward at all. He was stuck in a loop. Asta swung his sword side to side trying to cut through the magic but he stayed in place. All he could do was heard her screams, her pleas but he can't reach her. He shouted her name in hopes that his voice would breakthrough. She needs to know that he is here and trying to save her.

"Solid, please!" Noelle pleaded. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me. PLEASE!"

Another swipe. Noelle just cried and screamed. While Asta kept swinging his sword and running. Then the devil's laughter rang through the area. Asta tried to run faster, he has to save Noelle. He shouted out her name.

Then Solid formed into someone else. Noelle allowed her head to drop, crying to herself. She curled up into a little ball. Noelle wrapped her arms around herself, begging for it all to end. Asta found himself tired but he still ran. He's going to reach her. He's going to save Noelle.

The form finally appeared. It was a woman, she looked just like Noelle. Her silver hair was put into a single ponytail, her violet eyes looked down at Noelle. Instead of the smiling portrait, Asta had seen before, she was frowning at Noelle. That only made Asta angrier than before. How dare this woman frown at her? She was Noelle's mother! She has no right to frown at her. 

Noelle looked over. Her eyes widened seeing who it was. Asta stopped running to catch his breath. How is he able to save her when he can't reach her? Asta frowned trying to think. Finral could have used his magic. Perhaps Vanessa could create a plan for them. Even Luck could have helped him. Asta took in a deep breath to calm himself. His raging emotions won't help him save Noelle. It won't help him get her back.

"Mommy?" Noelle asked, voice breaking.

Asta grabbed at his shirt. Noelle shouldn't sound so broken, Asta thought. 

"Mommy! Please look at me!" Noelle shouted. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! Mommy, please I didn't mean to kill you. I promise!"

"You killed me, Noelle," Acier said in a bland voice. "How could you?"

Noelle cried out that she was sorry.

"Noelle!" Asta shouted. "Look at me! I'm here!"

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I'm so sorry," Noelle cried.

Her mother turned away, "How could you kill me, Noelle?"

Noelle threw herself at her mother wrapping her arms around her mother's legs. Noelle cried and screamed sorry at her mother. But Asta watched as the form shifted into someone else. Nebra replaced her mother's form and kicked her away. Noelle rolled away landing on her stomach. She looked up. The fear replaced the sadness. It was the same amount of fear displayed when she faced Solid.

Asta got up to his feet and tried running towards her. But the devil Megicula appeared. It large, black form blocked Asta's view of Noelle. The curled horns seem to move. Their long clawed hands clapped together. A giant white mouth formed with sharp teeth. Another laughter left its mouth.

"Noelle is very strong," Megicula laughed. "But it seems that her mental strength is finally breaking. How interesting, yes?"

Asta put his sword between them, "I will cut through you to get to Noelle!"

"Will you? How far are you willing to get her?" 

"Anything," He hissed.

The devil smirked, "Then by all means. Show me. I love to learn."

Megicula flew upwards splitting into different forms. Noelle was being tossed around by Nebra who laughed at her. When Noelle hit a wall, she slid down trying to take in as much air as she could. Nebra shifted into Captain Yami. Asta felt himself freeze seeing their squad captain. Captain Yami looked down at Noelle with indifference, he took a long drag of his cigarette. Noelle looked at him. A single look of hope flickered in her eyes.

"Pathetic," Captain Yami said.

Noelle gasped.

"You joining the Black Bulls was a mistake," He said. "If this is your passing your limits then pathetic."

"N-no," Noelle shook her head.

"Nozel was right," Captain Yami flicked his cigarette. "The Black Bulls may be for misfits and the lowest of the lows for Magic Knight squads. And somehow you don't belong in my squad."

Noelle stared at her hands. They were shaking. Asta felt stuck, he was frozen. He never imagined Captain Yami to say those things. He was their Captain. He believed in them when no one else would. He may be tough but he cared about his squad. And everything this Captain Yami said, would have never left the real Captain's mouth. He knows Noelle is strong. Asta knows Yami believes Noelle is strong. 

Asta took a deep breath and lifted his sword up. Then he threw it as if it was a dart. It pierced through Captain Yami's form. Both of them watched as the black mass fell on the ground with Asta's sword there. Noelle looked back up, she stared at the sword with wide eyes. Asta felt a sense of relief when nothing else formed. He started to run towards her only to find that he was in the same problem as before. He was running in place.

"A-Asta?" Noelle asked.

He stopped running. Can she see him? Does she know Asta is here to save her? Does she know that Asta will always be here for her? Does she know the entire Black Bulls squad is waiting for her to come back? Does she know how much they need her? Does she know they don't think of her as weak or worthless? 

If she doesn't then Asta will always be there to remind her. He always will!

Her shaky hands reached out to the sword. Her finger touched the handle. Asta took in a deep breath. For the first time being here, Asta saw her relax. if his sword could make her feel relaxed then that means she would still fight if she knew Asta was here.

"Asta?" Noelle asked looking around.

"I'm here!" Asta waved his arms with hopes he'll be seen. "I'll always be here, Noelle!"

But she didn't hear him and Noelle's peace didn't last long. The black muck started to form underneath Asta's sword. Megicula's laughter echoed in the nightmare realm. Then the form shaped into the Rades' zombies they faced in the capital. Multiple zombies grabbed Noelle, trying to pull at her all directions. Noelle tried to call for her magic but it never came. Asta watched as they ripped her skin, her clothes and yank out her silver hair.

Her screams filled his ears. Asta gritted his teeth together. Running gets him nowhere and he only has three swords! So tossing them like darts can only happen two more times. And those raging zombies are going to need more than two more swords. Megicula appeared in front of Asta. Its long claw tapped their chin, looking at Asta with an eyebrow raised.

"I never knew how much fear one little human could have," Megicula giggled. "But she's tough like her mother! It's taking longer to break her. A worthy test subject indeed."

"Noelle isn't some test subject!" Asta shouted at the devil.

"Would a guinea pig work better?" 

Asta didn't reply. This time he glared at the devil. Asta pulled out a sword and held it in front of him. He allowed the devil form to cover his upper body. A growl ripped from his mouth. He's going to rip this devil into shreds for hurting Noelle! Noelle doesn't deserve any of this! She deserves everything good. Noelle had saved Asta so many times. She had saved the Clover Kingdom so many times. And he'll be damned if he allows anything else to hurt her.

He leaped from his place using the devil magic he was able to jump in front of Noelle. His sword slashed the zombies. With every zombie, he slew another one formed. It didn't matter because Noelle was in danger. He was going to keep her safe. He can't lose her! Noelle was everything to him. He's going to bring her back. He's going to make sure she's returning safety to the Black Bulls hideout. 

Asta needs Noelle back home with him. He needs to train with her again. He needs to see her tease Manga again. He needs to see her giggle with Vanessa. He needs to see get into verbal spats with Zora again. He needs to see her happy when Captain Yami compliments her. He needs her to go on missions with him again! He needs her. Asta will always need Noelle.

Which is why he's doing everything in his power to bring her back to him!

Another growl left his mouth. He pulled out the other sword and slashed the other side of him. Noelle's horrified screams gave him the will to keep pushing. He ignored the burning in his arms, the burning in his legs, and the pain of his gritting teeth. The devil magic made his body feel numb but he kept going. He hates hearing her horrifying screams. Asta hates the tears streaming down her face. 

In Asta's eyes, Noelle should be smiling. She should be practicing her magic getting better so she could prove everyone wrong who doubted her. She should be laughing with the girls of Black Bulls. She should be cooing over little animals they find during their adventures. Noelle made plans to see Kahono next month! Asta will make sure all those things will happen.

With a final thrust, he cut down the final zombie. Noelle pulled her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs, a horrible gut-wrenching sobs left her mouth. Asta felt the devil form leave his body. He looked down at her with tears filling his eyes. He hated this. He can slay every horrible nightmare Megicula can create but Noelle still can't see him. 

He kneeled down in front of her. His bright green eyes scanned her face. Slowly he reached out to touch her face. He wished to feel the warmth of her face again. He wished to see her eyes staring at him with happiness. So he cupped her face. She felt freezing cold. It was the same cold from when he heard her hand. Noelle gasped and stilled. She reached up, her hand went through his hand but she looked around. 

"Someone there?" Noelle asked.

Asta grabbed one of his swords and stabbed it in front of her. She can tell someone is here. Which is good. All Noelle needs to know that Asta will help her. He reached out to grab her hand. Noelle gasped and jerked away from his grasp. But Asta stayed still. This is all good progress. Now he needs to find a way to free Noelle from this nightmare. He will always be there to save her.

"Hold on, Noelle," Asta whispered. "I'm trying to think, believe it or not."

But Noelle has ripped away from him. He watched in horror as Vetto the Despair appeared. Noelle let out another scream that made the room shake. Even Asta felt a little terrified by seeing the reincarnated elf again. Vetto the Despair laughed and laughed. Noelle landed in front of him, looking around with wide eyes. Asta saw the scene as if he was back in the Underwater Temple once again. All their comrades laying on the floor, almost greeting death's door. It was a horrible sight.

"I'll make you feel all the despair!" Vetto shouted. "Despair! Despair! Despair!"

Noelle covered her ears. She let out a scream as if drown out Vetto's voice. Asta lifted his sword and stared at the reincarnated elf that made his bone shake. He let out a battle cry then sliced his sword through him. As his form disappeared, the only thing that remained was his voice chanting 'despair' over and over again. Asta watched in horror as Noelle banged her forehead on the floor. Asta ran towards her to make her stop before she hurts herself but Megicula appeared in front of Asta.

"You're ruining my research, human," Megicula snapped.

"And you're keeping Noelle away from me, devil," Asta growled.

"Fine," Megicula grinned cruelly. "I'll let Noelle go if you can defeat her greatest fear."

Asta narrowed his eyes, "I'll do anything to keep her safe."

Megicula laughed.

Before Asta could ask the devil why they were laughing, Vetto's form split into several people. Asta's eyes widened seeing all the Black Bulls squad. Captain Yami, Vanessa, Finral, Charmy, Grey, Gauche, Gordan, Zora, Manga, Luck, Henry, and Secre with their backs facing Noelle. He stared at himself, watching as his back faced Noelle like she wasn't there. The silence was deafening.

Noelle sat up looking around confused. She looked at her Black Bulls squad. Asta watched as hope filled her eyes. He wondered is this her worst fear? Is she afraid of the Black Bulls? Why? They're a family? The band of misfits can find solace within their squad. Noelle knows this. Well . . . Asta thought she did. His hand tightened on the sword handle waiting to see how this is going to play out. All Noelle's fears were intense and he imagines this will be.

Her eyes went to Vanessa, "Vanessa?"

Her voice broke. It was scratchy and very sore from her screams. Asta's lips pressed together as he looked over her body. It was covered in bruises, dried blood and stretches littered her skin. Her silver hair was messy and knotted. She looked like a pure mess. But that little spark of hope made her look so beautiful in Asta's eyes. 

Noelle got to her feet, her shaky legs moved forward. She reached out grabbing the back of Vanessa's robe. Fresh tears fell out of her eyes. Noelle called out for Vanessa again. But the tall girl ignored her. Then it finally hit Asta what Noelle's biggest fear is. It's the one family who actually area about her, turning their backs against her. They no longer want her. Asta blinked. _That's not true_ , he thought. He watched as Noelle turned to the nightmare version of Asta. 

"Asta?" Noelle asked, softly.

This isn't right, he thought. Asta would never ignore Noelle. He would never turn his back against Noelle! Noelle's his squadmate. They joined together at the same time! They are the newbies together. They both saved each other more than they could count. They may have gotten off on the wrong foot but Asta will always be there for her. If she ever needs him. Asta will never leave her side. He refuses too!

He raised his sword and ran forward, "NOELLE!"

He slashed through the nightmare version of him and looked at Noelle. With the butt of his sword, he tapped her forehead. Slowly, he watched as the magic fade from Noelle's eyes. She blinked, looking around before landing on Asta. A loud sob left her mouth. Without thinking, Asta pulled her into a hug. He felt her hands grip his shirt, twisting the fabric in her hands and her hot tears stained his shoulder. He rubbed the back of her and sighing out of relief.

"Noelle," Asta breathed.

Noelle replied with a cry, her grip tightened.

"I'm sorry happy you're back . . . back to me," He whispered.

"Asta!" Captain Dorothy's voice called out. "You better hurry! I'm losing control!"

Asta felt Noelle gasp and shouted no over and over again. Asta wanted nothing more than to calm her down. Tell her that everything is going to be okay. Yet all he could do was hold her and whisper they're going home. He felt Megicula fade away but something told him this wasn't over. And he will fight for her. He will keep her by his side forever. 

"Dorothy! Let's go!" He shouted.

Noelle flinched.

But the next time Asta opened his eyes, he was sitting next to Captain Dorothy. He grabbed his sword and slashed the bench. This time the bench stays away, Megicula is keeping its sick promise. Asta jumped out, catching Noelle before she landed on the ground. Noelle's eyes opened, looking around panicked before screaming once more. She pushed away from Asta.

They all watched as she checked over her arms and legs. Asta found himself relieved seeing her injuries weren't there anymore. Dorothy put her hands on her forehead with a loud huff.

"Woah, Noelle," Dorothy said looking at her. "If you had to go through for a whole week, you're really strong!"

Noelle blinked.

"Hey Princess," Vanessa moved first. "I missed my Black Bulls girl."

Vanessa reached out to hug Noelle. Noelle slammed against her keeping her in a tight grip. Asta thought back to her worst fear about how they would turn their back's against her. He hopes that she sees how wrong that fear is. How much the Black Bulls are a family. They will never leave her.

Asta will never leave her. 


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After releasing Noelle from her nightmares, Asta can't help but question Megicula's intentions. But he was just so happy that Noelle was back home. All he wanted was to talk to her.
> 
> Sadly, Noelle hasn't spoken to anybody.

It has been three weeks since the Megicula nightmare accident and Noelle hasn't been the same. She's avoided the Black Bulls. Perhaps she thinks Asta has told the others about her nightmares. Asta wouldn't have told anybody her nightmares. He couldn't break Noelle's trust like that. Even though he would like to talk to her about it. Noelle needs to know that the Black Bulls won't leave her, Asta tells himself every day. Every time he trains, he thinks of ways to tell her that.

Yet every time Noelle catches his eye, she turns away from him. 

Noelle had refused to talk to Vanessa, her closet gal pal. Even Kahono came on Finral's request. They stayed inside Noelle's room for the rest of the day. Kahono left without saying anything to them, just making them promise to look after Noelle. After her talk with Kahono, that's when Noelle finally left her room to join them for lunch. She wouldn't speak but they felt like it was progress nevertheless. 

The Black Bulls would act normal with her. Luck trying to goad her into a fight. Magna teasing her even giving Noelle a chance to make fun of his bike. Vanessa begged Noelle to drink with her, always saying a drink could help her. Charmy giving her pounds on pounds of food. Gauche allowing her to look at a photograph of Marie. But it was as if Noelle was acting on autopilot. She replied how she used to but without her spark. It made the Black Bulls hideout feel smaller and quieter than before.

\---

Noelle found herself sitting out on the balcony staring down at the yard below. She saw Asta training with Magna and Luck. She heard Charmy cooking inside the hideout. She knew Gauche was out on a mission. She knew Vanessa was passed out drunk on the couch. It was odd. Noelle was out of that nightmare hell but felt like she was still there. Her greatest fear was her squad leaving her behind. Noelle felt ashamed for fearing that but she couldn't help. The stronger she gets, the more that fear comes true. Her birth family treated her horribly, the one family she loves and chooses treats her right. She loves them and fears that they will see her how her birth family sees her. 

She heard footsteps behind her. Noelle looked over her shoulder to see Captain Yami standing there. She felt her shoulders tensed. She was afraid of what Captain Yami will say to her. Instead, the Black Bulls captain walked forward and sat next to her. Noelle pulled her knees to her chest. She waited for him to speak. Instead, Captain Yami smoked next to her, staring out at the sky. 

"Usually, I drink to forget," Captain Yami broke the silence. "It always keeps the edge off and gives me a fun time. But I imagine it's not what you need."

Noelle looked down at her sandals.

"If you were worried about Asta telling us what happened, he didn't," Captain Yami laughed. "I think this is the first time the little runt refused to speak about his success."

"I wasn't worried about that," Noelle whispered.

If Captain Yami wasn't expecting Noelle to whisper, he would have missed it. But he was expecting that. So he kept looking forward not wanting Noelle to run away. He knew that she didn't need him staring at her. He put the smoke out. 

"Did . . . did Captain Dorothy tell you anything?" Noelle asked him.

Captain Yami shook his head, "She wanted too. I refused it. Then she slept flew away from me."

Noelle smiled slightly, "I thought I was getting stronger! I want to get revenge for my mother. I want to get Princess Lolopechka back," She closed her eyes. "I guess I wasn't strong enough."

"If you thought you could destroy a devil with one fight, then you about as brainless as a rock," Captain Yami told her. "But repetitive fights help you. I've seen you push past your limits, Noelle. Even when you are scared out of your wits, you still fight. I've seen with Vetto, with your brother, with every single person you battled. I saw it when you fought against Megicula."

Noelle finally looked at him. Captain Yami looked down at her, "But if anyone from the Black Bulls who can take down Megicula, it's going to be you, Noelle."

Noelle felt tears gather in her eyes. Without thinking, she rushed forward and pulled Captain Yami into a hug. He stilled for a moment before opening his arm allowing her to hug him more comfortably. It was new. Captain Yami never hugged. But he stayed where he was for Noelle. Soon enough, she calmed down and relaxed against Captain Yami. He still sat there, one arm wrapped around her. 

"Thank you, Captain," Noelle whispered.

"Sure kid," He replied. "The Black Bulls are the worst of the worse. But we're family. No matter what we'll be by each other's side."

\---

Noelle brushed through her hair, trying to breathe. Today, she planned to talk to the Black Bulls. Captain Yami was right, the Black Bulls are family. The only family that accepts Noelle for who she is. hey never saw her a screw-up more like someone who needed help, needed to train. They always had her back even when she refused to be apart of the Black Bulls at first. She wanted to thank them for never giving up on her, thank them for always sticking by her side.

And she will, she plans too.

She slipped her hair in pigtails and tied her sandals. Noelle stepped out of her bedroom. Out of habit now, she looked down the hallway for anything. Then she walked down to the eating area. Noelle stopped in front of the two large doors. Inside she heard them talking loudly. They were making fun of something, Noelle isn't sure. So she got full of fear. What if they don't want her to talk to them anymore? Noelle doesn't want that to be true. She knows it won't be true but she's scared. 

As the fear ate her alive, she pushed the door opened. Her heart dropped when she felt eyes on her but they didn't stop talking. Noelle took her usual seat next to Vanessa, the only safe place she feels. As always, she looked up glancing at Asta. He was watching her with his bright green eyes. Food hovered near his mouth, watching her. As if to make sure she won't run out of the room. They locked eyes. Noelle was pretty sure Asta wanted to talk to her like mind reading. But neither of them knew how to do that. So instead they stared at each other.

Noelle was the one who broke eye contact. She looked down at her plate given to her by Charmy, claiming she needs to eat more. Noelle grabbed the cold fork in her hand, she pushed the food around. Next to her, she smelled the booze from Vanessa's cup. Noelle turned to the side looking at the older girl, the one who she sees as her sister. A sister who helps her, who listens to her problems, who teases her. Vanessa was everything Nebra wasn't to Noelle.

"Oh hush up," Vanessa waved her hand at Magna. "You're jealous that I kissed Luck."

"Who said I was jealous!?" Magna slammed his hands on the table.

"Don't worry, Magna," Luck kneeled on the steps. "I can always fight with you."

"Oh gosh," Magna rubbed his face. "You're not understanding at all. Do all you think about is fighting?"

"And food!" Luck exclaimed.

Before Noelle could stop it, a small laugh left her mouth. Everyone turned to look at her. Noelle felt her face burning bright red. Suddenly, she was pulled into a hug by laughing, happy drunk Vanessa. Noelle tensed at first before relaxing in the hug. She looked over at Asta, who was still looking at her. He was smiling at her. Like Noelle's soft laughter made him happier than any battle he's won. Noelle looked away, blushing to try to control her wildly beating heart.

Throughout the day, the rest of the Black Bulls squad tried to make her laugh again. She even had a full-on conversation with Magna. Granted, they weren't really talking more like bickering but it felt normal. This was normal for Noelle. They never thought of her any differently. They all saw her as Noelle. And she felt relieved. This is all Noelle ever wanted. She wanted them to love her and accept her just like how Noelle does the same for them.

Finally, Noelle stepped outside in the yard. She felt relaxed and normal. Noelle passed the area where the bench once sat. She ignored the fear crawling in her chest but she went to the normal training area. Noelle stopped when she heard familiar shouts. Asta's. It felt nice hearing his shouts. It seems the hideout is bland without Asta's shouting as he trained. When Noelle was little, she loved the silence. It made her feel safe because it meant her siblings weren't there to torment her. But moving to the Black Bulls hideout, she loved the noise. She loved listening to them yell and tease the crashes and other noises from them. It made her feel at home.

So Noelle wasn't really thinking when she walked forward. She passed through the bushes to discover Asta swinging his sword. He was counting above a thousand when Noelle found him. Asta swung the sword, cutting the sword down. Noelle blinked. She thought back to her nightmare, Asta appeared swinging his sword saving Noelle once again. It was odd to see how the magicless boy became Noelle's rock through everything.

Asta wiped his forehead as he stabbed the sword in the ground. He let out a breath before turning around. When he turned around, his eyes widened seeing Noelle. Noelle felt her own eyes widened. She was just caught staring at Asta. This so does not help her crush on him. Asta spun around to fully face Noelle. It was one thing Noelle noticed. If Asta spoke to you, he made sure his entire body spun to face the person. Asta looked at her, locking eyes with her.

"Noelle," Asta breathed.

Noelle tensed.

"You're okay!" Asta exclaimed. "Do you want to train with me? It seems like forever since we last train."

"You still want to train with me?" Noelle asked, quietly.

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Well . . . ?"

Asta gave her a serious look, "Noelle, I'm never leaving your side."

Noelle gulped, "Let's train, yeah?"

Asta nodded excitedly. They both got into positions as they've done before. It felt great to spar with Asta again. It was taking the edge off, all the horrible emotions she felt over the past few weeks is now fading away. She feels happy. Especially since Asta acts before Megicula's curse. He refuses to back down from any fight. He refuses to leave Noelle alone in the dark. He still protects her like before. And it was something Noelle needed without knowing.

They didn't stop training until the sun was setting below the tree line. They both called it quits, drenched in sweat, arms swore, and heavy breathing. Noelle fixed her hair as Asta happily talked to her. She felt at peace. This is how it was before the bench. She listened, added in her comments as everyone around her spoke. But something was off. Asta was there. He saw her deepest fears and he hasn't tried to talk to her about it yet.

"Asta?" Noelle broke Asta's rambling.

"Yeah?" Asta looked at her.

"Did . . . ," Noelle closed her eyes. "Why . . . what . . . do . . . ."

"Noelle," Asta walked over, grabbed Noelle's hands. "I didn't tell anyone . . . if that's what you're worried about."

"I know!" Noelle said, quickly. "I mean, Captain Yami told me that. And I know you wouldn't do that to anyone."

Asta blinked, "Then what were you trying to ask me, Noelle?"

She finally opened her eyes. Noelle looked down at their hands. They were intertwined and showed the differences between them. Noelle's was pale, smooth, and slender. They showed how she was pampered growing up. All the lotions and servants doing everything for her regardless of what her siblings said. Whereas Asta's was tan, rough, short, and thick. They showed how he worked since he could walk. His hands are scarred from battles. They are burned from fires. They are calloused from woodchopping, holding his sword, and his workout regime. They couldn't before more different but fit so perfectly.

Asta's hands always made Noelle feel safe. He had never raised them to strike her. He had never used them to scare her. They have always been there to pick her up when she is down. From the very first moment, she saw his smile to now. His hands have always been used to protect people around him. They saved Noelle more times than she could count. Even now they are protecting her, keeping her grounded.

She tightens their grip to make sure she is really outside of the nightmare. To make sure that Megicula isn't using her fears against her. Asta squeezed back as if he knew what she needed. Noelle looked back at him. His intense green eyes staring into hers. His face was unreadable, his lips drawn into a flat line and furrowed eyebrows. It was as if he was trying to read Noelle. His thumb rubbed over her knuckles to make sure she is really in front of her.

"H-how come you never asked me about it?" Noelle finally spoke. "About what you saw."

Asta gulped, "I dunno. You didn't look like you wanted to talk about it."

Noelle looked down at their hands again.

"But," Asta got her attention again. "I don't think any different of you, Noelle."

"A-Asta."

He brought their hands to his chest, "No matter what happens to the Black Bulls or to the Clover Kingdom. I will never leave your side, Noelle! Not even when I become the Wizard King. I will always be by your side. I'm not going anywhere."

Noelle felt her cheeks turn red as she looked at him. Asta kept their intertwined hands over his chest. She could feel his beating heart. It was promising her too. Telling her that no matter what, Asta refuses to leave her side as long his heart is beating. Noelle blinked watching him. His bright green eyes staring into her pink eyes. 

"Do . . . do you really mean that?" Noelle asked him, voice breaking.

He nodded, "Of course!"

"T-thank you," Noelle breathed.

Without thinking, she hugged him. Before this wouldn't have happened. Noelle would have pushed him away, she would have used her magic against him. Her nerves and embarrassment would have taken her over. But now, after everything, Noelle didn't. He saved her from that nightmare realm. He stuck by her side even if Noelle didn't want him to. No matter how irrational her deepest fear is, there is one thing Noelle knows for sure. 

Asta would never leave her side.

She pulled back with her face turning red. Noelle looked at him trying to read his facial expressions. She nodded before turning away. It doesn't matter that she hugged him first, she felt like she showed to much emotion for today. Noelle stopped and turned around. Asta still stood there, looking at her. It was as if he knew she was going to talk to him. Noelle chewed on her bottom lip.

"Let's train tomorrow," Noelle smiled.

"Yeah!" Asta grinned, nodding.

With that, Noelle walked towards the hideout. She was followed by Asta's shout as he trained even more. Noelle was all smiles when she walked inside the hideout. A thing took notice by her fellow Black Bulls squad. She sat with Vanessa and Charmy, like she had done a hundred times before, and spoke with them. They replied with eagerness. It was as if they didn't talk to her at that moment, she wouldn't respond. Almost as if she would disappear on them again.

And Noelle doesn't want to do that again. 

\---

"Let's fight, Noelle!" Luck said as he walked into the common room. "It's been so long since we last fought!"

Noelle shook the water from her hair. She, Vanessa and Charmy just back from a mission. While Noelle was happy about their win, she hated how wet her sandals feel. Noelle wonders if she should invest in waterproof sandals. Noelle looked back at Luck. He was leaning against the couch with a grin. The grin that never left his face from what Noelle has seen. She opened her mouth to say something but an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Sorry, Luck," Vanessa said. "That bathroom is calling our names."

"Well, Noelle can take a bath after fighting me." Luck suggested.

"I think I would like to take a bath, Luck. Maybe I can fight you tomorrow." Noelle said.

"Awe man," Luck sighed. "But I'll hold you to that, Noelle! Oh, Magna!"

Luck skipped from the common room. The girls retreated into the bathroom. Noelle took her time in the bath, wanting to get rid of her mission's sweat and dirt. When she was finished, Noelle took a nap. Noelle woke up to the sound of an explosion and Luck's manic laughing. She sighed figuring that Luck was fighting Magna. Noelle got up and walked towards the common room. Her stomach growled and the smell of Charmy's food made her change directions. 

"Hey Noelle!" Asta said as he appeared next to her. "You smell Charmy's cooking also? I'm heading over, I can smell those amazing pot potatoes! I asked Charmy to make some for dinner."

"I don't understand why you like those," Noelle said. "They're very dry, Asta."

"But it's so good! One day, I will get you to like them, Noelle."

"Yeah, big chance. I choose steak over pot potatoes any day."

"Royalty!"

Noelle raised her eyebrow before rolling her eyes. They turned the corner. Before Noelle could question him, they heard a chilling voice.

" _Hello, Noelle,_ " Megicula's voice spoke. " _Miss me?_ "


End file.
